1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitch pins and, more particularly, is concerned with a quick release trailer hitch pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer hitches and trailer hitch pins have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,854, dated Sep. 17, 1997, Clark disclosed a winch-driven hitch system for coupling trailers to tow vehicles. The system comprises a unitary frame pivotally mounted beneath the bumper of the vehicle by a rigid pivot shaft, which projects upwardly from the center of the frame. A rigid base defines a tubular cavity and a platform for mounting a winch adjacent of the cavity. The cavity slidably receives a rigid bar coupled to the trailer. Deflectors project angularly outwardly from the cavity to define a mouth for guiding the bar into alignment as it penetrates the mouth. The frame rotates in response to pressure applied by the cable when the trailer is drawn from either side of the two vehicles. The bar comprises a tapered end, a locking orifice defined centrally through the bar, and an orificed end for receiving a trailer connector. A rigid travel-limiting stop projects upwardly between the locking orifice and the orificed end. The stop limits travel of the bar relative to the mouth to assure proper coupling. The frame pivots roughly sixty-five degrees relative to the longitudinal axis of the cavity. Rotation of the frame is limited by a rigid stop projecting upwardly from the frame. The winch cable is anchored by a hand-tied knot to facilitate repair if broken. A drop pin and a cotter pin assembly are provided to assure safe coupling and to prevent frame rotation during travel. Electrical controls for the winch are mounted remote from the hitching zone.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,919, dated Apr. 8, 1980, Tomen disclosed a hitch assembly which readily attaches itself to the bumper of an automobile and simultaneously secures the cross bar or draft bar of the hitch in a manner which requires no threading devices to obtain the securing action. In fact, the securing action is by the simple movement of a lever into an over centered position on the hitch assembly and this in cooperation with two chains thereof, one attached to the upper margin and the other attached to the lower margin of the bumper or possibly the frame of the car securingly clasps not only the hitch assembly to the bumper but the draft bar to the hitch assembly. Preferably hitch assemblies are provided one at each end of the cross or draft bar. Thus with "snaps" of each lever into over center position the bumper hitch is secured to the automobile awaiting for connection of the trailer tow bar thereof for coupling to an awaiting trailer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,727, dated Apr. 6, 1999, May disclosed a trailer hitch assembly that includes a hitch mount member having a chassis mount plate, a hitch mount plate having a plate mounting aperture bored entirely therethrough and four spaced alignment bores formed therein, and an extension arm in connection between the chassis mount plate and the hitch mount plate, a multi-ball hitch unit including a cross-shaped ball support structure including four support arms extending radially outward from a center portion having a structure mounting aperture formed therethrough; three trailer mount balls, each secured to the end of one of the remaining one of the four support arms; and a positioning mechanism including a bolt assembly including a bolt having a cap portion and a threaded shaft portion; a securing nut threadable onto an end of the threaded shaft portion; a biasing spring; and two alignment pins, the alignment pins extending perpendicularly with respect to two of the four support arms and being positioned in a manner such that when the plate mounting aperture and the structure mounting aperture are in alignment the alignment pins are positionable in registration with two of the four spaced alignment bores, the biasing spring being positioned between the mounting plate and the support structure, the threaded portion of the bolt being positioned through the plate mounting aperture, the securing nut being threaded onto an end of the threaded shaft portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,885, dated Mar. 30, 1999, Byers, et al., disclosed a self-locking trailer hitch assembly which includes an elongated housing attachable to the draw bar of a towed vehicle, and the housing includes an attachment end and an opposite socket which is shaped to receive a vertically-projecting ball member. The ball member is mounted to the draw bar at the rear of the towing vehicle. Disposed within the housing adjacent the socket is a jaw pivotable on a horizontal axis so that the jaw can be pivoted to a ball locking position for holding and retaining the ball member within the socket and also pivotable to a ball releasing position for unlocking and releasing the ball member from the socket so that the towed vehicle can be uncoupled from the towing vehicle. A unique releasing function is provided by a manually operable latch which disengages the jaw from the ball locking position in order to facilitate removal of the ball member from the socket, but manual operation of the latch is
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,967, dated Mar. 14, 1989, Hensley disclosed a hitch for connecting a trailer to a tow vehicle which includes a hitch bar which projects from the tow vehicle and a hitch box which receives the end of the hitch bar and is coupled to one trailer through a hitch ball and a socket-type coupler. The hitch bar has a shank provided along its four sides with beveled surfaces that are presented outwardly and rearwardly. The hitch box, on the other hand, h as a box-like enclosure provided with a forwardly presented open end through which the shank of the hitch bar projects. The enclosure furthermore contains beveled surfaces, which conform to the beveled surfaces on the hitch bar shank and indeed seat against those surfaces when the hitch bar is fully inserted into the hitch box. The beveled surfaces of the hitch bar and box are maintained in this seated condition by over center clamps, and when so seated, the hitch box will not shift relative to the hitch bar. The beveled surfaces however facilitate connecting the hitch bar to the hitch box while the latter is coupled to the trailer, for they guide the hitch box into precise alignment with the hitch bar when the hitch bar is forced rearwardly into the hitch box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,742, dated Nov. 26, 1991, Rely disclosed a quick hitch coupling apparatus for coupling a trailer provided with a hitch coupler and a vehicle provided with a tow bar receiver channel, includes a hitch sleeve and a tow bar. The hitch sleeve is fit slidably over the receiver channel of the vehicle and is releasably secured thereto. The tow bar is releasably and pivotally connected to the hitch sleeve at one end, and is provided with a hitch ball at its opposite end. The hitch ball is moved laterally from side to side to the position the ball beneath the hitch coupler of the trailer. It may be necessary to move the tow vehicle forward or rearward a short distance to position the tow bar ball directly beneath the trailer coupling. The trailer is then connected to the hitch ball, and the vehicle is moved forward to straighten the connections between the vehicle, the tow bar, and the trailer. The user then releases the connections between the hitch sleeve and receiver channel, and the hitch sleeve and the tow bar, and continues to back the vehicle toward the trailer to insert the tow bar into the receiver channel. The user then releasably secures the hitch sleeve to the receiver channel, and the receiver channel to the tow bar, to establish a connection between the trailer and vehicle that is equivalent to the connection provided by conventional receiver channel type trailer hitch assemblies.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,423, dated Oct. 22, 1985, Craven disclosed a connecting device for joining a trailer to a towing vehicle for substantial horizontal and vertical pivotal movements, as well as longitudinal rotation, of the trailer relative to the towing vehicle. A shaft added to one yoke of a pair of yokes comprising a universal joint is journalled in a block for rotation through 360 degrees. A similar shaft having a stop at its outer end and secured to the other yoke of the universal joint is inserted into a split block, which functions as a quick-release clamping device upon closing of the block to secure the shaft. The bearing block preferably is affixed to the tongue or tow bar of the trailer and the split block is secured to the towing vehicle, the connecting device may be reversed end-for-end.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,575, dated Apr. 13, 1999, Larkin disclosed a hitch assembly which is provided with a hitch mount and a safety chain connector, both of which adjust to provide a hitch assembly which conforms substantially to the contour of the towing vehicle body when the hitch assembly is not in use. The hitch mount is configured for retractable extension from a hitch base plate, providing a seat for a matching trailer mount. The safety chain connector is configured to selectively provide a seat for a trailer-connected safety chain. The hitch base plate attaches to the towing vehicle body, defining a support surface which is contoured substantially similar to the body contour of the towing vehicle. The hitch mount and safety chain connector are adjustable such that the hitch assembly may be conformed generally to the body contour of the towing vehicle, thus minimizing any interference with the vehicle's use.
While these trailer hitches and trailer hitch pins may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.